1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading and un-loading apparatus of a compact disc player or a digital video disc, etc., and more particularly to a direct loading and un-loading apparatus of a optical disc player.
2. Description of the Invention
The most general technique for loading the disc is to set the disc on the tray which is inserted into the optical disc player.
The loading apparatus using the tray includes the tray driving unit and pick-up driving unit. Further, various elements are operately connected with the tray driving unit and the pick-up driving unit for the selected mode, so that the disc cannot be damaged for loading mode and the mis-operation such as the break away from the path is prevented. In other words, the tray itself prevents the damage of disc and the mis-loading.
In the tray loading type, however, the operation becomes complicated, because the empty tray is ejected and then the tray on which the disc is set is loaded again. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,570 discloses the disc ejecting structure. FIGS. 1A-B and 2 are drawings showing this patent. As shown in figures, a trans-roller 2 is mounted within the interior disc housing 1 in the transverse direction and a plurality of detecting elements 4, 4a are mounted within thereof to detect the position of the disc. By this detecting elements 4, 4a, the disc having various radius is loaded.
In the above apparatus, when the disc 3 is inserted into the disc port 4 by pushing the disc 3, the disc 4 is directly moved and set on the turntable, not using the tray. If the disc 3 is un-loaded, disc guiding unit 7 ejects the disc from the apparatus by the turning friction force of the trans-roller 2. Therefore, there is a problem that the disc 3 is damaged by the friction between the disc 3 and the trans-roller 2.
Other disc loading apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,255. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, this patent relates to the direct disc loading apparatus. Disc loading rollers 8, 8a are mounted within the disc housing 1 and moving along the path depending on the position of the disc 3. Symmetrical right and left rollers 8, 8a are adhered on the side of the disc 3 and the guide rails 9, 9a guide the roller 8, 8a. Symmetrical right and left driving gear units 11, 11a having the several gears engaged each other transmit the turning effect of the loading motor into the rollers 8, 8a. The disc position detecting member detects the position of the disc to control the loading motor.
In the above disc loading apparatus, when the disc 3 is inserted into the player, the disc position detecting member detects the position of the disc 3 to transmit the detection signal into the controlling unit, then the controlling unit controls the loading motor 10 and determines the rotation direction of the rollers 8, 8a to stop the loading motor 10 before disc clamping step. For un-loading mode, when the driving signal is inputted into the loading motor 10 to rotate the loading motor in the reverse direction of the loading direction, the operately connected gears are slit in opposite direction and make the movement of the rollers 8, 8a along the rails 9, 9a to eject the disc 3 by the turning friction force of the rollers 9, 9a. At that time, the position of the rollers 9, 9a moving along the rails 9, 9a is dependent upon the size and position of the disc 3.
In above apparatus, thus, it is possible to load the disc 3 into the player without the disc delivering device, but the disc is easily abraded because of the repeat use of the disc. In addition, the clamping error is generated by the break away from the path for loading mode. Further, when the loading speed is increased, since a plurality of gears are engaged each other, the loading apparatus is easily damaged and then the error is easily generated. This means that this loading apparatus is not an appropriate high quality loading apparatus.